Pray Away
Pray Away is the ninth episode of Season 2 of F is for Family. Synopsis Frank and Sue's counseling doesn't go well. Kevin and his friends are set to play Vic's party, but Kevin isn't sure he can. Bill, Phillip, Ben and Ken devise a plan to put Jimmy in his place. Plot Frank and Sue set off on their couples retreat, but Frank isn't too enthusiastic about discussing his feelings, as he believes a man shouldn't burden others with their problems. Eventually he is convinced to talk in therapy about what is really on his mind, confessing that he hasn't been supportive of Sue because he was jealous that she would get to live her dreams, while his were over. Sue is shocked that he would think something like this and they blow up at each other, prompting Greg to admit he's gay. Ginny remains in denial over this, however, and chooses not to listen. Meanwhile, Bill is hiding from Jimmy. When he see's Phillip doing the same, he decides to take Maureen's advice and apologize to his friend. Phillip tells him it's alright, because he disemboweled Bill in his diary and proceeds to show him his secret notebook filled with violent drawings. Bill is intrigued, and wonders if Phillip has any drawings featuring Jimmy. They recruit Ben and Ken to help them make one of the Jimmy deaths a reality. Their plan is to trip him with a rope while he chases Bill and Phillip on his bike, having him land in a wheelbarrow where they can pelt him with rocks until he is rolled into a port-a-potty. The plan goes wrong however, as Jimmy easily swerves to avoid the rope and winds up being hit by Randy's van instead. Randy and the kids all flee the scene, leaving only Bill who decides to take Jimmy to the hospital. At the same time, Bolo and Lex prepare for their gig at Cutie Pie's birthday party, but Kevin is still feeling uneasy. He tries to explain to his friends what is going on, but they don't want to hear it and warn Kevin not to blow their chance at stardom. Kevin agrees, but spends the entire party feeling guilty and ashamed. On stage, he breaks down and decides he has to tell the truth, through a 30 minute improvised piano ballad. Vic meanwhile had just lost his job and had been doing cocaine all day. Hearing Kevin's apology, he asks Cutie Pie if she really had sex with him, which she sheepishly admits to. This causes him to snap, pulling out a gun and shooting at furniture and objects. causing everyone to evacuate. Trivia *'Title Reference:' Frank and Sue going to a Christian marital retreat to resolve their problems. *Vic was fired from the Radio Station several times, but finally got the hint due to not having taken drugs beforehand. *Kevin finally confesses to him sleeping with Vic's girlfriend, Cutie Pie. *Vic goes into a violent, drug induced rage. *Bill and Phillip's friendship is mended. *Phillip is revealed to have a secret evil side. **In the Diary, the "Electric Door" and "The Bloody Rake" illustrations display Frank Murphy being brutally killed by Phillip, thus confirming that he also doesn't like Frank. *Mo Collins was nominated for an Emmy for her voice work in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2